In some lighting systems, a user is able to do scene setting by dimming and tuning the colour of the light source. In addition to these general illumination functions, decorative patterns are also of interest for users to create an ambience.
Often, lighting systems provide either a decorative function or are functional and there is no possible switching between the two types of lighting in a single system.
Known are lighting devices that enable switching between different functional effects, such as a flood lighting or a spot lighting effect.
US20060202910A1, now abandoned, discloses an optical arrangement with a pair of lens arrays which are mutually moveable to provide a pass through function and a decorative mode. It is a disadvantage of the know arrangement that in the decorative mode images of deteriorating quality are provided.